


上海、上海

by samurai70



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: 0000000 - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samurai70/pseuds/samurai70





	上海、上海

“天涯呀海角，觅呀觅知音，小妹妹唱歌郎奏琴，郎呀咱们俩是一条心……“刘启哼着前些日子金城大戏院刚上映的电影里的曲子。  
他对着镜子梳着着头发，用上等的头油把头发抓得齐齐整整的，再穿上在洋铺子里定做的高级羊毛西装。就从一个皇城边上长大的富家子弟变成了上海滩上留过洋的公子哥儿了。  
他哼着歌出了门，一路悠哉悠哉的到了米高梅，路上还买了热腾腾的生煎包。在离米高梅还有一段路，他就看见了停在米高梅门口的巡捕房的车。  
刘启嘿嘿一笑，快步走上前。只见两个巡捕被看守拦在门口，为首的那个不急，靠着门边似乎是刻意等着他。另一个在跟看守说着些什么。  
“哟，这不是王磊巡长吗？什么风把您吹到这里来了。”  
王磊依旧是靠着门边儿，“我找你来是有事。昨天晚上你的仁记和码头停了艘货船。”  
“我的码头上停船不是很正常一件事情吗？”  
“船上搜出三箱大烟膏子。”  
刘启的脸色变了，他看看王磊，再看一眼跟在他身后的跟班儿，“进来说。”他进屋前还瞪了门口保安一眼，“巡捕房的朋友是贵客，下次看见贵客，先请进来。”  
白天的米高梅十分安静，没有歌舞升平，连地毯都看着暗淡了不少。  
王磊的眼神扫了一眼，似乎要将这建筑看透。他跟在刘启身后，进了刘启的会客厅。王磊也不看他，径直走去沙发上坐着。  
刘启亲自泡了茶，给王磊斟了一杯之后就把茶放在了跟他一起来的人手边儿。  
“上好的大红袍。”  
“当前时局这么紧张，可一点儿也没影响刘大少的心思。”  
“这里是租界，英国人美国人的地盘，日本人再嚣张也到不了这地方。”刘启点点茶几。  
王磊端起茶杯，端详着茶杯里的茶水“可上海滩这地界上，强龙压不过地头蛇。”  
“上海市我妈娘家，我来这儿只是帮韩家的忙，再能给我那妹妹攒上一笔嫁妆，有劳王探长费心。”  
“只是攒个嫁妆，什么嫁妆要拿烟膏来换？” 王磊放下手里的茶杯，“铤而走险值得吗？”  
“您先告诉我，巡捕房是怎么想到要去到我的船上去的，总不会是接到举报吧。”  
“这你不用管了，怎么查你的船不是我的管辖范围。”  
刘启摸着自己下巴，他今天早上没剃胡子，下巴上已经起了一层青茬，不明显可也摸着扎手，“这样吧，王警长，您看我这里虽然生意不大，可我这些也是交给手底下的人做的，下面发生的什么我想了解也费点事情，今天您先回去，改日，改日我一定去巡捕房，把这事情说清楚了。”  
“刘大少爷，这里是洋人的地盘，不跟我的姓。”  
刘启从沙发上慢悠悠地站起来，“您要这么说，我也没有办法。我跟您单独谈谈吧。”  
王磊看一眼门口，再看一眼身边的跟班，“刚子，你先出去。”  
“在门口看着，别叫其他人进来。”刘启补了一句。  
刚子站起来出了门，又把门带好。  
大门一关，刘启就凑到王磊身边来，揽着人家胳膊，亲昵的往人家身上凑。  
王磊没搭理身上黏着的这个公子哥儿，“怎么回事儿？”  
“和我刚才回答的一样，我也是什么都不知道。”  
“有人要害你。”王磊说这话的时候还是那番平静，眼睛盯在刘启身上，像是要把他看掉一层皮，“你就一点感觉都没有？”  
“我知道，我还知道我身边儿有奸细。”  
“你这不是心里清楚？”警长把杯子放回去，“你刘大少爷心可是够大的，命都要没了还这么有闲心。”  
大少爷笑了，他凑上警长的耳边，“你舍不得让我死，你还得让我给你赎身。”  
“是给你办事。”  
“有什么区别。睡都睡过了，就别那么冷淡嘛，大警长。”  
警长没搭理他，“上面的人突击检查，具体情况我也不太清楚。也不知道他们哪里找的情报，你以后出门小心点儿。”  
刘启长这么大就不知道怕字怎么写。  
在北平军队里过得不舒服就来了上海。明面上是帮他姥爷管生意，实际上就是离家出走了。  
他在上海搞定了心比天高的王警长，王警长之前给老婆治病借了一大笔钱，他给了他钱，叫他给自己办事儿，顺便还把人给睡了。  
他自言对男人没什么兴趣，但一想到这个人是王磊，是把这个人给睡了，心里就涌上一股子异样的兴奋。而且整个过程又是异常的甜美。  
那位骄傲又冷淡，甚至无法将他和“性”联系起来的王磊警长，能委身与一个比自己小很多的男人身下，仅仅是想到就让人心生甜美。  
“庸俗。”王磊对他这种想法嗤之以鼻。  
“我乐意。”刘启翻个身把他压在身下。  
王磊跟在刚子身后上了车。  
“头儿，去哪儿？”  
“码头。”  
刘启透过窗户，目睹了一切。他放下了窗帘，闭目养神。半天才叫了人备车。  
“去法租界。”他没说的多细，司机也知道他要去的地方。  
那是一片小洋楼的聚集地，里边住着的都是些帮会的大佬，洋行的老板。韩子昂就住在这其中的一间小洋楼里。  
车刚开进街口，刘启就叫司机停车，自己走过去。在韩子昂住的地方旁边儿就是青帮的地盘。远远的就看见守卫看门护院。  
刘启拿了钥匙开门，一推门就听见了噼里啪啦的麻将声。韩子昂带着三个老头儿一块儿打麻将。  
“三饼。”韩子昂打出一张牌。  
坐在他右手边的人哈哈大笑，他把牌一掀，“韩兄，胡了！看看这清一色！”  
“不玩了不玩了，今天打了一天一个子儿都没挣，手气不好。”韩子昂心疼的摸摸零钱包，摸出一排铜子儿来，拍在桌子上。  
“老韩你这是输不起。”  
“我这是今天这运气不好。”  
刘启忍俊不禁，他故意提高了音量“老东西，你现在有事儿没事儿？”  
韩子昂把钱包一收，“我外孙子回来了，不和你们玩了，我这儿有正事。”  
另外三个不情不愿的离开了，临走前不忘了打趣韩子昂一番。  
等他三个人一出门，韩子昂看向自己亲外孙子，“你白天不工作回来干什么？”  
“看看你，别把家输没了。”  
“我就退休了跟老伙伴们打个麻将都不行了？我还没说你，我叫你看码头的生意，你可到好，直接买了个米高梅。你怎么不把百乐门给买了？”  
“您一有时间就上百乐门看漂亮小姑娘跳舞，我要是买了百乐门，岂不是剥夺了您的一大乐趣？”  
被揭穿了的韩子昂是气打不一处来，“你等朵朵过来了可千万别这样。”  
“朵朵要来？她在北平不是好好的吗？”  
“她不在北平了，跟着你父亲的军队南下，一路往杭州走，日本人和守军宣战了，现在正跟守军打架呢，不太平。”  
“为什么往杭州走？他们不守城吗？”  
“兴许是军队调度。到时候你父亲会派人送她进上海。”  
“现在上海也一样危险，没有好地方。”  
“租界还是安全的，进了租界就安全了。”  
“租界的码头昨天才出了事。”  
“什么事？”  
“有人用船暗地里运大烟膏子，走的是我们的码头。”  
”你查了是谁家的船了吗？“  
“皮包公司，公司也是给别人办事的。”  
“连老板是谁都不知道？”  
“在查，但不是那么好查的。”  
“巡捕房知道这事儿吗？”  
“知道，一大早上就在米高梅等着我呢。”刘启说到这里，补了一句，”今后你出门也小心点儿。“  
韩子昂被他这一句话感动得半天没说出话来。甚至刘启要他帮忙的时候，他都毫不犹豫的答应了。  
……  
在上海滩最不太平的地方是码头，码头的工人正在往船上装东西。大中午的太阳晒得海水滚烫，码头上的工人打赤膊，一箱一箱的往上抗。  
对比一下坐在阴凉底下的工头。  
“快点儿的快点儿的，这一船装完了还有下一船。”  
王磊走过去，那工头看见他过来，连忙换上张笑脸儿，“哟，这不是巡捕房的王警长吗？您怎么到这儿来了。”  
“他们几个，一天能挣几个钱？”王磊一指那几个搬箱子的工人。  
“没几个钱，能够吃顿饭的就不错了，看见那边儿看码头的人了吗？我们这些人也就是给他们打下手。”  
“他们就白天干活？”  
“夜里也有活干，夜里的活得加钱。”  
“夜里的活多吗？”  
工头意识到他是在套话，连忙改口，“不多，可是来了也得做。”  
“说实话。”  
“这个看大老板的安排啊，看船来不来。”  
“都有什么船夜里来？这种运货的船吗？”  
“那就不好说了。”  
王磊点点头，“一哥对吧，你实话实说，你黑市上的买卖要是被人知道了，你吃饭的饭碗估计也就没了吧。”  
“哎哟，王警长，你看你这话说的。有什么话咱们不能好好说？来，您坐下。”  
王磊看一眼刚子，在一哥旁边的位置上坐下。  
“那大烟膏子的事儿我不好说，但我知道那不是韩家的货。”  
“你知道什么？”  
“别的我不知道，不过韩家的箱子上面都有卡槽，能固定在一起的，这种箱子放在船舱里就算遇上颠簸也能固定住。”  
“这码头上的人都知道吗？”  
“给韩家干活的人是都知道，不过其他人就不知道了。”  
“韩家的船上都是用这种箱子的吗？”  
“也不一定，不过其他的箱子上面会打结，放在最上面。韩家换了新东家之后对这箱子的事情看得特别重。你还别说，韩家那箱子真挺神的，用那箱子固定好，就算是易碎品也能保护得严严实实。”  
“除了你们干活的人，还能有谁接近船上？”  
“挺多的，我看看啊……你看这船上如果没人看着的话，谁都能接近这船啊。”  
王磊点了头，他知道了自己想知道的消息。  
“王警长，还有一个事儿。”  
“什么事情？”  
“不是这大烟膏的事情，就是这两天韩家把我们的人都赶回家了，按理说就是平时，这码头上也会留一两个人啊。除非是他们一开始就知道这里不会有船来。”  
王磊看向一哥的眼神一遍，一哥吓得直接缩了回去。  
“您别生气啊，我这不是给您提供线索吗？”  
“他们怎么知道这里什么时候船来，什么时候船不来？”  
“洋行，洋行知道的最清楚。”  
王磊再没多问下去，他得去洋行问清情况。  
在车上王磊解释了，“这洋行也是韩家自己的生意，他家有码头，就顺势再开一个洋行，这也是帮派里挺常见的。能在青帮脚边活下来他们也是有自己的本事。”  
刚子一点就透，他联想起之前的种种八卦，“那他们洋行这么快发展起来，是因为刘启吧。”  
“不靠刘启，靠的是他们的洋行经理。”  
“洋行经理？”  
“一会儿你就见到了，是个留过洋回来的，叫李一一，人有本事。”  
刚子不太明白王磊话里的意思，可真见到李一一的时候倒是明白点儿意思了。  
李一一这个人，和之前王磊说的一样，戴着个金丝眼镜，完全就是一副知识分子的样子。西装穿三件套，说起话来一套接一套的。打起官腔比谁都厉害。王磊几次套话都没有套出什么有效的情报。  
这让刚子对李一一是刮目相看。但他也注意到李一一看王磊的眼神。  
他是笑着的，笑意透过眼镜的玻璃片的扭曲，看着怪怪的。与其说是他在看一个需要提防的人，不如说是看到了一个熟人。  
警长怎么会和他很熟呢？  
李一一是见过王磊的，见过几次。  
刘启经常在米高梅的宴会结束之后，叫上不喝酒的他开车送他去找王磊。  
李一一对刘启这种总是去找警长厮混的行为又是理解又是好奇。  
刘启喜欢男人不是什么令人吃惊的消息，但他没想到刘启居然是好这口。这太超出 李一一的预料了。可是看到王磊本人……他又似乎有些理解。知识分子总有一种刨根问底的精神，这种精神促使他一次又一次的与刘启亲近，来进一步研究他的感情生活。  
这夜的米高梅也是一夜笙歌。  
刘启会跳舞，无论是快步舞还是探戈，他一出现在舞池里，就是贵妇人的焦点。  
他今天晚上出现在米高梅已经是深夜，他兴致不高，只是跳了两支舞就回到吧台前喝酒。  
他没想到的是，王磊也在这里，他一身西装，打扮得和来这里寻欢的客人。  
“一身的香水味。”他坐在他旁边。  
“没有很重吧。你来这里身上就没带点儿香味儿？”  
“我和你不一样。”  
刘启夸张的点了头，往杯子里丢了个冰块，喝一口威士忌，舔一口虎口上的盐。刘启把剩下的点儿盐全撒进杯子里，“吧台这里太显眼了，我们换个地方说话？”  
这一曲刚好完结，舞池里来来往往的人很多，两个人混在其中不算显眼。  
但正在这时，全场的灯都熄灭了。  
刘启紧紧抓住了王磊的手。  
音乐又一次响起，这是一曲熄灯舞。  
刘启在黑暗里亲上了王磊的嘴唇，舌尖被胡茬扎了一下，才算贴上他的嘴唇。  
周围全是男男女女的欢笑声，随着音乐响起的脚步声，衣料摩擦的声音。但不妨碍他们两个人接吻。  
“去我楼上的包房里。”刘启在王磊发火前，在他耳边低语。  
两个人磕磕绊绊的滚上了楼梯，刘启扯松了王磊的领带，打开房门就把人按在了墙上。  
刘启锁了门。  
“这是我的房间。”  
“还真是公子哥儿的作风，方便直接把人带上来。”  
刘启笑笑，他从柜里取出瓶红酒，带着两个杯子，倒了两杯酒，“王磊是个假名吧。”  
“我有必要吗？”  
“有，你是共产党那边的人吧。”刘启端起了杯子，喝了一口酒。  
王磊觉得有意思，他靠着窗户边儿笑，“你看我像吗？”  
“我也不觉得你像，可你每周都去的中药铺，那里的掌柜的是共产党的人吧，还有老板那闺女。”  
“你想多了。”  
“你欠了高利贷的身份也是个伪装，你这个年纪的男人，死了老婆，更让人放心的下来不是？”  
“可惜了，年纪轻轻的就想这么多。”  
刘启从口袋里掏出一个纸包，在王磊面前打开，把里面的白色粉末尽数倒进了另一杯红酒里。  
“你是不是共产党我不管，但是你要考虑清楚这事情是不是还能让别人知道。”  
刘启把杯子递到他面前，“喝了这杯酒，我帮你保守秘密。”  
“我要是不喝呢？”  
“我会给你还清债务，之后我们就两清了，不过你放心，我还是会帮你保守秘密。”  
王磊接过杯子，一饮而尽，他把杯子口冲下倒了倒，“你现在做的事情，还需要一个帮手，对吗？”  
“你都知道了？”  
“你调查我的时候，尾巴没擦干净。你不是搞情报工作的，这方面做的自然差。”  
“不重新自我介绍一下吗？”  
王磊难得的冲着他笑了，“你好像没给我这个机会。”  
他说完，就跌进了刘启的怀里。  
刘启扶起他，去看他的眼神，他的眼神已经迷离，但当刘启犹豫的时候，他已经扯着刘启的领带，吻了他。  
药生效了。  
他使不上力气，却非要去搂他，整个人撞进他怀里。把刘启撞倒在地上，之后就没了动静。  
“王磊？”刘启拍了拍怀里的人。  
“别瞎叫唤，我活着呢。”王磊眼睛里一层的雾，氤氲着眼尾泛红，他喘得厉害，仍是勉强着自己去抱刘启。  
“要做就赶紧干，别磨叽。”  
刘启抓了他的腰，将他整个人掀翻在床上，骑在他身上解他的腰带。  
两个人迫不及待的吻在一起，身体纠缠着黏在一起，刘启火急火燎的往里冲，借着润滑剂的劲儿直接一冲到底。  
王磊满身的汗，他被刘启的行动刺激的叫出来，来不及埋怨刘启的动作粗鲁，就先被自己的呻吟堵住了。  
“这药真好使。”刘启抓着人肩膀，亲着他喉结一下一下往里顶。  
王磊是忍不住叫，又被刘启搂得紧，憋得脸通红，硬是去咬刘启肩头。  
刘启挺起腰，加快了点儿速度。  
王磊两腿紧紧的夹着刘启的腰，生怕被他这么顶出去，撞上一边儿的床头。  
他是渴水的鱼，鱼尾扎在水里，腮暴露在空气里，挣扎着无法呼吸，不断的失水本应让他体温下降，可他却越来越热。刘启把他翻个面，强制着让他趴在床上，从后面进入。  
他双手抓着床栏，想抱怨两句年轻人不懂得体谅老年人，可话一出口就变成了含糊不清的呓语。刘启听不明白，只有从后面吻他。  
做到一半的时候，药的效力消失得差不多了，王磊抹了一把湿透的短发，两条腿打颤着要和刘启分开，刘启要抓住他，却和他一起从床上跌了下去。  
幸好地上是有地毯，两个人都没受伤。  
刘启心里莫名的涌上一股火，他不知道自己哪来的力气直接把人扛起来，扛到门口，强迫着他面对着门，把他按在门上干。  
门不怎么隔音，贴在门上还能听见楼下男男女女的欢笑声。  
“叫出声来也没事儿，没人想到会是你在这里。”刘启笑，“谁能想到我们堂堂的王探长被人贴在门上这么干呢。”  
“闭嘴。”王磊一手伏在门上，一手去捂自己的嘴，生怕自己叫出声来。  
刘启从后面死死的抱住他，用全身的体重把他压在门上。促使体内的那根更深的嵌了进去。  
“放……放开……”  
“不放。”刘启变本加厉，他空出的一只手，贴在王磊小腹，顺势摸上他硬起的前端。  
“放……”  
“舒服得不行了？”  
“滚！”  
刘启撸动起了他的前端，他手上还沾着黏答答的腺液，发出咕叽咕叽的水声。  
王磊射了，浅白色的打在木门上，挺显眼。  
刘启深深的出了一口气，他是没放过他，就着这个姿势加快了挺进。王磊捂着嘴，他捂不住，索性直接咬着手臂，这个姿势侵入得比平常的姿势都深，就算是射了，里面那翻江倒海的感觉也没有多消失，反而是更强了。  
刘启亲吻着王磊的颈后，这地方平时在衣服底下盖着，但一低头就全都暴露出来。  
“忍着点儿王磊，我快出来了。”  
王磊没回应他，他伸手去扳王磊的脑袋，冷不防蹭了一手的眼泪。王磊终于是忍不住了。一股强烈的水流从他的前端喷射而出，射出很远，打在门板上很大一声响，王磊呜咽着，却被刘启紧紧的圈住，被刘启射进了身体里。  
完事儿之后两个人都躺在地板上。没力气再站起来。  
王磊背对着刘启小声啜泣着。  
“爽哭了？”刘启凑过去亲了他一口，“起来，我给你洗洗，床上尿了不丢人。”  
“刘启你他妈……滚。”王磊嘴上骂着，身体倒是诚实，任由刘启把他捞起来，丢到放满了热水的浴缸里。  
等王磊洗完出来，卧室里又收拾得干干净净，门上的污秽已经擦干净了。  
“国军是要在上海附近开战吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“你码头那边的动静太大了。”  
“你就去一趟码头就知道那么多事儿？”  
“嗯。”  
“那还有一个问题。”  
“什么问题？”  
“你为什么要跟我睡？”  
“这算什么问题？”  
“你回答我。这是你的任务吗？”刘启是躺不住了，“是任务的话，你谁都愿意跟着睡吗？”  
“你这不算什么问题。”  
“……回答我。”  
“别哭，也别爱上什么不该爱的人。”  
“谁值得爱？”  
“能和你结婚，生子，能陪你活下去的人。”  
“这年头，保不齐谁就会丢了脑袋，说不定我明天就被日本人盯上……”在他说出更多话之前，王磊已经翻身过来骑在他身上把他压得死死地，“别那么丧气，总会有盼头的。”  
刘启没再吱声，搂着王磊的腰睡了。  
王磊反而是睡不着了。  
++++++++++  
往后的日子里，外面不断传来了战争的消息。  
在七月的末尾，朵朵来了。在刘启印象里，朵朵还是扎着两个小辫子，穿着女中制服，脚上踩着双小黑皮鞋，明明是个大姑娘了却还像小姑娘似的。可这次见到的朵朵和他之前印象里的完全不一样，小姑娘把头发剪了，到肩膀上，身上穿着黑色的大袖衫，下面穿着条裙子，脚上是一双粗布鞋，但袜子还是白的。  
小姑娘见到他愣了几秒，随后一把扑进他的怀抱里哭得说不出来话。  
刘启抱紧了妹妹，好半天才挤出一句，“哥哥在这儿呢，什么都不要怕，都没事了。”  
一直以来，刘启都对打仗这个概念十分模糊，可见到朵朵，他才算是对战争有了实感。  
“外面，外面打起来了。”  
“别怕。”刘启摸着她的头发，“新发型挺好看的。”  
“军队里的人给我剪的，后面没剪齐。”  
朵朵开始讲这一路的事，他听得认真。  
她们这一路上没遇见鬼子，可是遇到了很多逃命的人。火车上有拼命想挤上来的人，街上也有拖家带口往南走的人。  
“刘启，家回不去了。”朵朵哭了。  
“这儿就是新家，有你哥在，这里就是新家。”  
朵朵没在说什么。刘启也没再说什么。这里是租界，是外国人的地盘，在租界之外，是流离失所的人，是受战火波及的人。朵朵想做点儿什么，她一个人什么也做不了。  
刘启能做点儿什么，他一个人做的也十分有限。  
开始战争只用一声令下，但终止战争，就是要流几千几百万人的血。  
八月来了，朵朵在上海上了学，小姑娘短了头发，却长了心思，这边刘启派了人保护他，她却想着变着法的和他作对。小姑娘气他不来见她。刘启这边也是有苦难言，那么多双眼睛盯着他他连租界都不敢出，只有托了他那损友李一一来照顾她，顺带着给小姑娘补习补习功课。他一个留过洋回来的高材生，还能被这小姑娘给拿住了？  
他站在自己家楼上的窗户边上，把窗帘掀起一道缝隙，往下看看见了楼下鬼鬼祟祟的影子。已经是一个礼拜都跟着他了。虽然不清楚对方的身份，但是看对方能这么稳的跟住他，显然对方是专业的。说不定有军方的背景。  
他跟国民政府走的太近了，这不是什么好事，刘启心知肚明。  
特别是他暗中又在给蒋家的军队送着物资，这等于是把自己推向了危险之境。  
可这又怎么样呢？就算前方是悬崖，他也得往前走，走出这一步。  
他合上窗帘，转身往前走，他从衣架上取下了外套，披在肩膀上匆匆出了门。  
窗外天很阴，没有一点儿阳光。街上更是格外的安静，一路走过来他没看见黄包车，也没看见卖东西的小商小贩。  
'刘启知道，自己是中计了。  
他举起了双手，他身后那人却仍旧把枪口抵在他头上，在这个人身后，还有更多的持枪者。  
王磊独自在警局踱步，刘启被抓的消息是李一一打电话告诉他的，刘启的家里人已经报了警，想必很快就会把案子交到他手里。  
绑了他的人的消息他不知道，从对方没联系他周围的熟人和亲戚来看，这不是一起普通的绑票案，而是一起有预谋的监禁。对方就是冲着刘启这个人。而且还是能在公共租界直接对他下手的人。  
王磊打开了公共租界的地图，圈出了刘启家，刘启是被在家门口绑走的。  
刘启住在公共租界里的一处群居地，居民不少，但周围人都生活规律，彼此都认识，如果有陌生的车辆长期停留一定会引起别人的注意。  
除非是在那附近的支路。王磊注意到了林荫道。  
他思考了片刻，圈出了几个刘启可能被绑的位置。又根据道路的走向推测出了绑匪行进的大致方向。  
他们带着刘启会去哪里？公共租界里没有合适的藏人的地方。  
民居里太惹人注目，只有偏远的仓库。  
但是公共租界这么大，上海这么大，仓库数量这么多，刘启会被带到哪里。  
他脑海里冒出了一丝不祥的预感。  
桌子上的电话响了起来，他接通了电话。  
电话那边是一个非常生硬的声音。  
“是王磊探长吗？”  
“你是谁？”  
“我是谁不重要，您不用担心刘启，他现在很安全。”  
电话那边风声不小，上海今天天气很好，没有起风才对。  
“你们是请他去‘做客’了吗？”  
“嗯，只是请他稍微来坐坐。”  
“你们能保证他的生命安全吗？”  
“我们保证，一定要完完整整的把他送回去。”  
“我是一个巡捕，不是听从你们的命令的。”  
”一个巡捕，和帮派的少爷私通，两个人还都是男人，如果传出去，会是上海滩的一道新闻。“  
“哼，他的死活和我毫无关系。”王磊冷笑着挂掉了电话。  
他已经确认了对方是日本人，但要是日本的间谍，他们这么做又有些过于唐突，刘启是公共租界的居民，还是上海滩有影响力的人物。这种行动，未免有些太过草率。  
王磊重新看起了地图，结合他刚才听到的风声，他们能去的地方就是码头……日军集中度极高的南通码头。他头也没抬的喊了一声，“溜子，收拾东西，出门。”  
“老大，我们去哪里？”  
“去码头，南通码头。”  
溜子二话不说，穿上衣服拿上枪，就直接跟着王磊出了门。一路上没说话，溜子也不敢多问。  
南通码头周围很多仓库，和刘启他们家的码头截然不同。码头周围都有人看守。甚至附近还有持枪的卫兵。  
这附近停的都是日本人的船，日本军队的船。  
“哥，真的要进去吗？“  
“从后面绕进去。”王磊朝他比了个手势，“进去之后不要再说话了。”  
码头的仓库有好几个。王磊看一眼周围的场景，指了指最贴近线路的仓库。  
“我过去，你留在这里。”  
他走近了仓库，仓库的外面也有人把守。但看守人不多，后门只有一个守卫打着瞌睡。他悄无声息的接近了守卫。扭断了他的脖子。  
他攀屋顶，透过一扇气窗窥视着屋里的情况。  
刘启坐在椅子上，他情况不错，日本人没绑着他，只是对面坐着一个军官，身边还带着个翻译。刘启又要烟又要水的，怼了他级别低，又说如果是他上级，一定好好把他请过来，不会就在这里。  
“这里是公共租界。”刘启赌他们不敢动他。  
“我们是请您来与我们谈谈合作。”  
“这就是你们日本的待客之道？”刘启挑眉。  
日本人也真的不敢动他，只是装出一副很平静的样子。  
“我以为您至少能请我去你们的军舰上坐坐。”  
“您大可不必这么着急。”  
“着急的是你们吧，我一直都在公共租界，那里是我家，我又不会走。”刘启冷笑，“难道说，您是违背了上司的意思，偷着把我带出来的吗？”  
王磊这边所有的疑惑都解释的通了，他悄然从仓库里离开，带着溜子离开码头。他暗中联系了日本人，想着通过交涉把他带回来。  
他成功了。  
王磊把车停在码头的哨卡前，等着他们把刘启带出来的时候手里拿着把枪玩。  
比起把刘启截出来，这种方法更为安全，也更为保险。唯一的麻烦是这样一来，他和刘启私通的秘密可能就保不住了。  
保不住就保不住吧，王磊自暴自弃的想。  
日本人把刘启带过来，王磊把手里的枪放在车前发动机盖上，就走上去迎接他。  
带头的日本人正是那天给他打电话，又在仓库里审讯刘启的人。他面带笑容的走过来。  
“王探长真是尽心尽责啊。”  
王磊只是笑，他走过去，走到那人身边。从侧边看过去，就像两个亲密的朋友。  
“王探长此举，不知道是出于工作还是出于爱情呢？”  
“有区别吗？倒是山下少佐您，您带走了刘启是出于什么目的呢？”王磊说到这里，凑近了山下少佐的耳边，“我听说，您最近经常光顾百乐门，那里的消费不低啊。”  
“你！”山下少佐掏出了枪，“你再说一句。”  
“您是要为哪位白俄舞女赎身吗？我听说你们日本人尊崇武士道，您挪用军费为女人一掷千金……爱情的力量真是伟大。”  
王磊的手搭上了枪口，他的拇指猛的推向扳机。  
刘启还没有上车，他听到枪响的瞬间立刻飞奔过来，巡捕房的其他人立刻举了枪。  
码头上的日军纷纷奔过来，场面一时间非常混乱。谁也没有想到堂堂日军少佐，竟然公然在码头上对着公共租界的探长开枪。  
这下连日本人都觉得头疼了。  
王磊伤得不重，那一枪看着吓人，实际上没有太大的危险。  
巡捕房干脆把刘启也送去了医院检查。  
得知王磊没有危险之后，刘启才打了电话叫司机来接。  
第二天，日本人亲自上门给刘启道歉，带头的是码头上的一个大佐。他完全不会说中文，全靠一边的翻译。  
“我们已经将山下按照军法处理，还请刘桑不要多怪罪，今后我们有机会多多合作。”  
刘启靠着沙发，有一搭无一搭的听着，“这就是你们日本人对合作者的态度吗？”  
“十分抱歉，刘桑。”  
刘启冷笑一声，“道歉有用，要巡捕干什么？也对，你们连巡捕都不放在眼里，还能把我放在眼里吗？”  
“十分抱歉，这样，您看怎么处理。”他已经做好了刘启狮子大开口的准备。  
“叫山下向我道歉。”  
“这……”  
“难道他死了吗？”  
“按军法，他现在已经自行切腹。”  
“那就让我看见他的尸体。我累了，今晚上已经很晚了。各位请回吧。恕我不送。”  
日本人走了。  
刘启只有在他们走了之后，回了自己屋。他觉得前所未有的疲惫。出了门。  
王磊伤势无大碍，今天就出了院回家休养。  
刘启在深夜里开了车去他家。他和王磊之间的关系日本人也知道了，就算有探子知道这事儿他也不怕。  
他走进王磊的卧室里的时候，午夜的挂钟正好在报时，王磊没睡，他靠在床上手里抱着本书。刘启朝他扑过去的时候撞倒了挂钟，钟响到第十二下的时候，这挂钟不堪重负，终于是落在地上，发出了第十三声悲鸣。  
刘启吻住了王磊。  
==================  
1937年8月13日，为了改变日军入侵方向，以利于长期作战，国民政府在上海发起了主动反击的战役，史称淞沪会战，这是中日双方在抗日战争中的第一场大型会战。最终以中方失败，上海彻底沦陷而告终，但这次战役也改变了日军的入侵方向，彻底的粉碎了日本“三个月灭亡中国”的计划。


End file.
